defensedevilfandomcom-20200222-history
Meyer
Meyer (メイヤ, Meiya) is an shinigami which is in charge of Burning Hell. She posses lighting powers. Appearance She is young girl wearing glasses and having long spiral pigtails. Her hair also have sharp edges like horns. She wears short dress, from which even her panties can often be seen and with revealing decolletage, and shoulder pads. Meyer is also wearing long stockings and posses black wings. Personality True to being a demon, she have a sadistic side and enjoys torturing the sinners. She also have the habit to drop them over the burning lava and catch them little before that, in order to see their scared faces. Plot Meyer came to collect a sinner, and to her surprise she found Kucabara there. She didn't waste time by talking with him and quickly used her lighting powers over him and Bichula, and took the sinner with her. On her way back, she commented that she though Kucabara would have been in suicidal despair after being banished from hell. Then the sinner, Tom, woke up, and she told him to not move, or it's unknown what pain he will receive before even going in hell. Meyer also commented that she is very excited, because of his dark matter, which is very enticing energy for the shinigamis and she will suck it out from him, once he is thrown in hell. Tom started to struggle, saying he don't want to go to hell, which Meyer found as annoying and decided to discipline him by letting him fall on a spiky ground. But little before he hit the ground, Kucabara with Bichula came and saved him. She didn't waste time and quickly used her power to hit them. Then Kucabara decided to fight back and went and kicked her in the face, but she barely felt it commenting that she knew he lost his power, but this kick couldn't even hurt a fly. Little before he hit him again, Bichula took him and tried to run, but his magical power run out and they started to fall. Tom then signed Kucabara's contract and they were transported back into the human world, and successfully escaping Meyer. Little after arriving in the human world, Meyer was able to follow them and quickly struck them with her lighting again. She told Kucabara that she heard rumors that he is ruled by his non-demon heart and now understand why he was banished from hell, and telling him to return back to his dirty hole. Kucabara then made a dirty joke, asking if that's in the middle of her panties, which just angered her and she hit them with lighting again. She then told Kucabara that the sinner have hit more than 1 person with his bat, and even showed him a video of Tom doing it and asked him if he still want to save the sinner. Kucabara was shocked, and Tom tried to explain that it was all an incident, but Meyer took him and returned into the demon world with him. Arriving in hell, she told Tom that each shinigami is in charge of different hell and that she is in charge of Burning Hell, a place full of burning lava. She then dropped him, but caught him little before he hit the lava. Meyer asked Tom if he was scared and that this was customary practice she is doing before taking off the dark matter, and that trifling with someone's life is really enjoyable. Meyer then released him for real, but Kucabara along with Bichula was again able to save him. This just angered Meyer and she started attacking them while they fly. Kucabara tried to convince her that Tom is innocent and that his bike was truly broken and showed a piece from it, but she didn't care and it won't change the fact that he deliberately harmed people. Kucabara told her that she truly hurt people, but it wasn't deliberated and showed a picture from the security camera, and from the reflection of the elder person's eye, Tom was revealed that he didn't do it on purpose. Then the innocent item reacted and the dark matter was released from Tom, but Meyer quickly stabbed him in the back. Kucabara got angry and took the dark matter and temporary returned his true strength and with ease was able to send Meyer flying into a building. She tried attacking him again, but he easily blocked her attack. She go angry and told him that she will use all of her dark matter, just to kill him, but then Kucabara used his sword pen and defeated her with one attack, also announcing Tom as innocent. Category:Female Category:Demons Category:Death gods